


Incandescently Happy

by Writerwithagoal



Series: Klaroline Drabbles [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, basically my own indulgentness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerwithagoal/pseuds/Writerwithagoal
Summary: Read the tags, my own shameless indulgent Klaroline + Pride and Prejudice fluff fusion.





	Incandescently Happy

**Author's Note:**

> So as an Austen fanatic I felt that I should combine the English/Europe ending with the American release ending…so here you go…

“Allow me, Mrs. Mikaelson,” Klaus said, taking her hand in his as they stepped up the  south bank of the estate pond. Carefully helping his new bride step up the rocky bank towards the blanket that the servants had set out for the firework display from the main courtyard. About a hundred yards from their current position. 

“Why Mr. Mikaelson you’re going to spoil me,” Caroline teased, her slippered feet moving quickly up and over the rocky embankment.

“Thankfully Mrs. Mikaelson, that is my pleasure from this day forth,” Klaus replied, bringing her hand up to his lips as they settled among the pillows and blankets laid at the top of the small rise. 

Caroline felt her cheeks flush as his lips brushed her knuckles. Looking up from her spot upon the blankets and pillows to her dashing husband. She couldn’t even fathom how lucky they were that past quarrels and perceived slights had been matters pride and of prejudice given life by others foul words. 

“How did it begin,” she asked, shifting so she could look into his eyes. Klaus looked down at her as she pulled away enough to cross her legs under her shift and look up at him. Pulling her shawl over her muslin covered shoulders.

“I cannot fix the hour, or the spot, or the look. It was too long ago, and I was in the middle before I knew it had begun.” He answered slowly, thinking carefully. 

“Now be sincere, did you love me for impertinence?” she tease, pushing one of his few long locks back behind his ear. 

“Hmm for the liveliness of your mind, I fell,” he teased back, leaning down to brush a brief warm kiss to her lips. Caroline smiled but pulled away her eyes twinkling in the dim light of the firework display. 

“You may as well call it impertinence, though make a virtue of it by all means. My good qualities after all are under your protection, you are to exaggerate them as much as possible. And, in return, it belongs to me to find occasions for teasing and quarreling with you as often as maybe,” she trailed off her voice soft. Looking up at him she leaned up slowly to cup his face in her hands. “Perhaps I’ll shall begin directly.” 

Caroline had always been direct, and now on the night of her wedding was not the night that she’d grow shy. Kissing Klaus softly her movements slow and unsure as she leaned into his body. Klaus for his credit didn’t leave her swaying in the breeze alone for long. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her deeper into the kiss. 

Later after their moment of passion had ended and they lay gazing across the pond in harmonious silence he placed a chaste kiss to her forehead. Caroline sighed happily leaning her head against his broad warm shoulder. The comfortable summer night air was calming and the presence of him holding her, made her feel safe and protected. 

As the display of fireworks settled down and the flickering lights of Pemberley resumed their normal gentle illumination of the front courtyard across from them. The deer and other night life that wondered the grounds started to slowly resume their wandering across the estate. 

“So how are you this evening, my dear?” he asked slowly running his fingers through loose strands of her hair. 

“Quite well, though I wish you wouldn’t call me ‘my dear’,” Caroline said, rolling onto her stomach and looking down at her husband. 

“Why?” Klaus asked, struggling to keep his lips straight and his face passive. His wife was up to something. 

“Because it’s what my father always called my mother when he was cross about something,” Caroline stated, her lip frowning as she ran her right pointer finger along his left arm. 

“What endearments am I allowed then,” he asked catching her hand and bringing it up to his lips placing a kiss to the pads of her fingertips. 

“Well let me think,” Caroline paused, “Care for everyday, My Pearl for Sundays, hmmm and Goddess Divine but only for  _ very _ special occasions,” she finished finally looking for all the world like the cat who’d caught the dove. 

Klaus couldn’t help it at the endearments his wife had come up with, his facade broke and he started to chuckle.“What-” Clearing his throat he looked up at her. “-shall I call you when I’m cross? Mrs. Mikaelson?”

Caroline gasped and leaned up further almost sitting up pulling away and crossing her arms as though absolutely put out, though her lips couldn’t stay in a frown for long. 

“No! You may only call me Mrs. Mikaelson, when you are completely, perfectly, and incandescently happy,” she said, grinning down at her husband. 

Klaus laughed and moved quickly, leaning his new bride back against the pillows and blankets beneath them. As she stared up at him her arms reaching up to curl around his neck she raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Mrs. Mikaelson.” He kissed her forehead.

“Mrs. Mikaelson.” He moved down to the left cheek. 

“Mrs. Mikaelson.” He pressed a gentle kiss to her cute button nose. 

“Mrs. Mikaelson.” He kissed her right cheek. 

“Mrs. Mikaelson.” He kissed her deeply and leaned down his fingers tangled with hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> comment. Comment. COMMENT. Please and Thank you!


End file.
